A Different Beginning
by Twilightloverforeverandever
Summary: What if things had been different when Zach and Cammie first met? If Cammie had been the one who seemed to know everything? If Zach was the one trying to figure Cammie out? How would things be different? ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. First Sight

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first attempt at a Gallagher Girl Fan-Fic and I really hope you like it.**

**I've just finished reading 'Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover' and absolutly loved it, though I was slightly upset about Zach.**

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

First Sight

**Zach POV**

The helicopter landed on a bare patch of grass that I knew, from my spy training, to be twenty kilometers north-east of Blackthorne Institute for Boys. All fifteen of us jumped out of the helicopter and stepped onto the grass, followed closely by our CoveOps teacher, Mr. Solomon. When we were less then ten meters from the helicopter it took off and flew off over the horizon.

"Alright boys," Solomon said into the comms units we were all wearing as we walked towards what looked to be a concert already in full swing. "You have until the end of the second last song to find the fifteen Gallagher girls."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Let me explain – I'm Zach Goode and I go to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, a secret spy school. Today, our CoveOps teacher decided we would be going on a field trip. To us, it meant we were going on a mission. Then, he suddenly tells us that our mission is to find fifteen suspicious looking teenage girls who attend another secret spy school, Gallagher Academy, which we had only discovered existed a few weeks ago.

"Let's get searching," Grant, one of my best friends, said into the comms unit before he too disappeared into the crowd. The rest of my classmates followed, myself included.

It was ten minutes later when the first girl was found.

"Red shirt and dark jeans over by the left of the stage," Brad announced over the noise of the singer, who I paid no attention to as it would distract me from my mission.

I followed Brad's gaze and my eyes landed on the same girl he'd seen.

"Very good Mr. Jacobs," Solomon's voice came through the comms unit. "Ms. Walters you have been compromised."

I watched the girl as her shoulders slouched and she walked over to sit on a near by bench. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Sure enough, one by one, we were slowly picking out the girls and they joined the first girl on the bench where they stayed, listening to the music. Finally we were down to the last four and they were proving to be more difficult to find.

"Four songs to go boys," Solomon's voice rang in all our ears.

I moved through the crowd, looking for any suspicious looking girls but was unable to find any.

"Wow…" I suddenly heard Jonas, a guy on the research and development track, breath into the comms unit.

"What is it?" I asked him.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "Long blonde hair, white tank top and blue skirt over by the drinks stand."

I looked to the drink stand to find the girl Jonas had just described with him standing just behind her, looking completely dazed.

"Correct," Solomon said. "Ms. Sutton, you have been compromised."

The girl turned around and nearly walked right into Jonas.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

She smiled shyly at him, "Not a problem." Then she joined the other Gallagher girls on the bench.

"You okay man?" Grant asked, having walked over to Jonas.

He shook him self before replying, "Yeah she was just really hot." The rest of us snickered at him before continuing our search.

"Yellow dress, talking to the security Guard to the left of the stage," Kirk's voice rang through the Comms unit

"Try again Mr. Genev," Solomon said.

I heard Kirk curse in German before he continued on. However, it wasn't long before he redeemed himself.

"Black mini-skirt, black boots and a red top, leaning against the wall next to the backstage door," he tried again.

"Ms. McHenry you have been compromised," Solomon announced.

The girl disappeared into the crowd and reappeared near the other Gallagher girls shortly after.

"Two more songs boys," Solomon told us.

It wasn't until the end of that song that the second last girl was found.

"The girl under the gum tree at the back of the crowd," Grant announced confidently. "She's in jeans and a green shirt."

"Correct again. Ms. Baxter you've been compromised."

The girl joined the others.

"I must warn you boys," Mr. Solomon said. For the first time, since I'd known him, there was humor in his voice. "The last girl is a very experienced Pavement Artist and a CIA legacy, she will not be easy to find. You have one more song."

Experienced Pavement Artist?

A CIA legacy?

A compliment from Mr. Solomon?

Wow, this girl really must be good.

My suspicions were confirmed as we spent the entire last song searching for her but, like Solomon had most likely known would happen, no one found her even though together we tried at least ten different girls.

"Times up boys," Solomon told us. "You found fourteen out of fifteen of your targets. Your unfound target will reveal her self during the last song. Mett back at our landing spot when the concert is over."

All fifteen of us looked around as the last song started playing, waiting to see how this girl was going to reveal herself. My eyes landed on the bench that the Gallagher girls had been occupying to find it empty. I searched and found them at the front of the stage, singing along and cheering on the singer.

"What are they doing?" I asked out loud as I walked towards them.

"Who?" Grant asked.

"The Gallagher girls," I said. "They're all up the front of the stage."

The other boys appeared around me as we moved toward them and as we got closer I finally paid attention to the music that was playing. I looked up toward the singer and watched as she danced across the stage. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and was of about medium height, not anthything amazing. That however didn't stop me from stopping when her eyes focused on me and I noticed the others turn to look at her as I paused.

A slow smile spread across her face as she stared at me and it was then I noticed that I was still in spy mode; no one should be able to see me.

How had she?

That was when it happened.

The singer's smile turned into a smirk before she reached up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, in the process making my jaw drop. Sitting in the singer's ear was a black comms unit identical to the one in each of the Gallagher girls' ears.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"What?" Jonas asked as no one else had noticed the ear piece.

"The singer," I said.

All fourteen of them turned to stare at her, their eyes instantly locking onto the ear piece in her ear.

We were all stunned into silence, not a very good thing for a spy in training, as the final song came to an end.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" the singer yelled. "Have a good night!"

She threw a grin over her shoulder at us just as she disappeared backstage. We turned to look at the Gallagher girls that we'd managed to find and found they, too, had disappeared. Completely stunned at our failure to even notice the singer, we headed back to the helicopter and headed back to Blackthorne.

* * *

**Can you guess who the singer is? :)**

**Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing!**

**Mel**


	2. We're Going Where?

**Hey everyone and thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**This chapter starts the day after the concert with Cammie, Liz, Bex and Macey just incase you're confused!**

**I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions PM me.**

* * *

We're Going Where?

**Cammie POV**

"We're what?" Liz asked in shock.

"We're going to Blackthorne for the rest of the semester," I repeated as I continued staring at the ceiling of our dorm room.

"How do you know?" Bex asked.

I sat up and grinned at her, "I never reveal my sources."

All three of them rolled their eyes but were still smiling.

"Of course," Macey sighed. "But are you certain the information is accurate?"

"100% positive," I told her truthfully.

There was a brief pause before all three of them squealed, "We're going to Blackthorne! We're going to Blackthorne!"

"We're going where?" Tina Walters burst through our door with wide eyes.

I answered her as the others continued celebrating, "Blackthorne."

Her eyes went even wider, "How do you know?"

I smirked at her, "Tina, this is me you're talking to."

She grinned at me, "That's true. You know everything."

"And aren't we glad," Macey grinned as she flopped down next to me on my bed. "It means we always know before something happens. No one ever surprises us with Cammie around."

"I'm going to tell the others," Tina said before she ran back to her own dorm. Seconds later I heard squeals of excitement.

"I really hope he's there," Liz sighed.

"Who?" Macey and Bex asked, always jumping on anything that had to do with boys. Though, Bex herself had never had a boyfriend and Macey hadn't had one since she came to spy school just over a year ago. I was the only one who'd had a recent boyfriend and Josh was not an experience I wanted to relive.

"At the concert last night," Liz sat down on her bed. "I heard the guy who compromised me talking through the comms units and I turned around and almost walked into him. The second I saw his face I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Do you know anything about him?" Bex asked.

Liz shook her head, "Only his appearance."

There was silence in the room before I jumped up and walked to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Macey asked as she sat down beside me and watched me type.

"Hacking into Blackthorne," I said calmly.

I heard what sounded like chocking from behind me.

"Hacking into Blackthorne?" Liz repeated in alarm.

"Yeah," I said, spinning around to look at her. "Wanna help?"

For a long moment we just stared at each other before she sighed, "Sure. Why not?"

I grinned and turned back to the computer. My friends knew I had a thing for adventure and they usually knew that they might as well just go along with it, plus they usually ended up enjoying it.

* * *

We'd started hacking just after breakfast and it wasn't until an hour before dinner that we finally managed to hack into Blackthorne. I'd never come across anything so hard to hack, other than the Gallagher Academy.

"Finally," I heard Macey sigh as I announced that we were done. She'd given up trying to help long ago as she was new to the spy world and didn't know as much about hacking as we did yet.

"Okay," I said searching through what we'd found. "Oh, this looks promising."

A page popped up with the words 'Current Students' written across it.

I scrolled down, "Tell me if you see him."

I hadn't gone far when I was stopped; however, it wasn't by Liz but by Bex.

"Wow, he's hot," Bex said as she stared at a photo of a guy named Grant Newman.

"I saw him," I said, thinking back to the concert we'd all attended last night, the concert where I had been the only one able to out smart the Blackthorne boys by disguising myself. "He was there."

"That means he's a sophomore, like us," she said cheerfully before saying I could continue scrolling.

I rolled my eyes at my boy obsessed friend and continued scrolling.

"Wait!" Macey said suddenly and my fingers froze on the mouse. "Was he there?"

I stared at the guy, Kirk Genev, on the screen in front of us, "Yes he was."

"I thought so," Macey said, studying him. "I think he's the guy that compromised me."

"Can we continue?" Liz asked in slight inpatients.

"Be my guest," Macey said, gesturing toward the screen.

I kept scrolling until, finally, Liz told me to stop.

"That's him!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Jonas Taylor," I read. "He's on the Research and Development track."

"He's like me," Liz sighed.

I stared at her, "Please tell me I'm not about to add another one of my friends to the boy obsessed category."

"Sorry," Liz said sheepishly. "But he was extremely cute."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen, scrolling down.

I was about half way down the page, when a picture caught my eye and I stopped scrolling. Staring back at me was a photo of one particular boy who I'd seen at the concert. From the moment I saw him in the crowd I knew there was something different about him, I'd known he was a spy.

Of course, we weren't meant to have even known that the Blackthorne Boys were the people that we were going to have to hide from. However, I managed to warn everyone just before we arrived and Solomon had been impressed that I'd managed to figure it out. That, however, didn't stop me from realizing that the boy in front of me was a Blackthorne boy the instant I'd seen him.

Of course, he hadn't even looked in my direction because, although, I was on stage and the main focus of most of the crowd, he wouldn't have even given me a second glance. Then, at the end when they had run out of time and still hadn't found me, he'd looked up and our eyes had locked.

At first we'd just stared at each other before I heard Solomon tell me to reveal myself through the comms unit. I had smirked at him and shifted my hair so that he could see the comms unit. He'd instantly figured it out and had looked mad at himself. For some weird reason, I hadn't been able to get his face out of my head ever since.

Though, I'd never admit that to anyone.

He was actually the reason I'd gone looking for information on Blackthorne and it was where, late last night – three hours after the concert actually – I'd discovered the plan for fifteen sophomore girls to spend a semester at Blackthorne. I hadn't had a chance to tell my friends until this morning and that was where this whole thing started.

I stared at the screen and read:

_Name: Zachary Goode_

_Year: Sophomore_

_Field/R&D: Field_

_Parents: Fiona Goode: MIA; Chris Goode: MIA_

_Guardian: Richard Goode, Uncle_

"What are you doing?" Bex voice startled me and I quickly closed the student list and shook my head.

"Nothing," I told her. "Let's get to dinner."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Mel**


	3. Get Ready To Meet The Gallagher Girls

****

Hey everyone and thanks for all the reviews!

**I added in a little twist to this chapter about the relationship between Solomon and Cammie!**

**Just a note to anyone who reads my story I'm Not Exactly Human, make sure you check out my poll so that I can get the next chapter out soon!**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Get Ready To Meet The Gallagher Girls.

**Cammie POV**

We arrived at dinner moments later to find most of the student body already seated and my mother, Gallagher Academy's headmistress, standing at the podium waiting to speak. Liz, Bex, Macey and I took our usual seats at the sophomore table and when we did my mother began to speak.

"Ladies," she spoke clearly and the room instantly became silent. "I have an announcement to make. As I'm sure you are all now aware, we are not the only school like us."

I didn't miss the look she through in my direction, actually I don't think any one missed it, and I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. I'd found out about Blackthorne by listening to a private conversation between mum and Mr. Solomon. When I'd told the whole school about Blackthorne, well, let's just say my mother wasn't exactly happy with me. Solomon, on the other hand, was impressed, but, hey, that's what Godfathers are for.

"A few of your classmates got to meet some of them yesterday at a CoveOps assignment," she continued through the silence of the large room. "And we have decided it is time that some of you learn to interact with others out side of Gallagher."

I didn't miss the unspoken message in that statement: It's time you learnt how to interact with _boys_.

"In order to do so, we are sending the entire sophomore class to Blackthorne for the semester," she finished.

The room instantly filled with noise – girls in other years upset that they didn't get to go and the girls in our year talking about how much fun it was going to be. It didn't go unnoticed by my mother that not a single sophomore seemed to be shocked or surprised and again her gaze landed on me, quirking an eyebrow.

I grinned at her and nodded, giving her the silent message that we had all known in advance. She sighed but couldn't hide the slightly proud smile that tried to break out across her face.

"You will be leaving tomorrow at midday," she said. "Be ready." Then she returned to her seat at the staff table and the room erupted into noise, once again, only this time everyone spoke in the language that appeared on the screen near the door – French.

"Midday?" Macey exclaimed in French. "I can't pack by midday tomorrow!"

"You're a spy Mace," I pointed out. "You'll find a way."

"True," she said cheerfully before returning to her dinner.

I rolled my eyes but was smiling all the same, Macey could be so over dramatic sometimes.

"Is Solomon going to be at Blackthorne?" Bex asked me.

"Probably," I shrugged. "After all, he does work there."

"Then this trip is going to be the very opposite of a vacation," Liz groaned.

"Oh, come on," I said defensively. "He's not that bad."

"He's your godfather," Bex pointed out. "He has to be nice to you but he's not really a walk in the park for the rest of us. When we go on a CoveOps missions you have to have noticed how strict he is."

"That's just the way he is when he's in teacher mode," I said.

"That's what he's like to everyone, but you, all the time," Macey said. "He's just tends to relax when it's just you so you see him differently."

"Of course I see him differently," I told them. "To all of you he's just a teacher. To me he's the only…"

I trailed off, realizing what I'd been about to say.

"He's the only what?" Bex asked, confused.

"He's the only father figure I've ever known," I said quietly, looking away from them.

No one said anything.

Everyone knew that I was probably one of the best spies in this school, defiantly the best pavement artist, but everybody knew I had one weak spot.

My father.

He'd gone away on a mission the year before I started at Gallagher and was never seen or heard from again. Joe Solomon had been his best friend and when he suddenly disappeared, Solomon had stepped in and helped both me and my mum. He was the only thing close to a father I ever had and now he was my CoveOps teacher.

"Sorry," Bex said quietly.

"Its fine," I said returning to my dinner as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"I can't find my black mini-skirt!" Macey's voice drifted through our quiet dorm room.

"What time is it?" I heard Bex groan as she tried to wake up.

"Six," Macey yelled as she continued looking through the pile of her clothes on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, staring at Macey.

"Trying to find my black mini-skirt," she said, frustrated.

"Uh, Macey," I questioned. "Don't you have like a million black mini-skirts?"

She turned around to glare at me before returning to the pile, "Yes but only one of the one I want to take with me to Blackthorne."

I sighed and got out of bed, "Might as well start packing myself."

"Me too," Bex and Liz agreed in unison, hoping out of bed and starting to pack.

* * *

By midday the sophomore girls were all packed and loading our things into the helicopter.

"Now remember girls," Mum was saying. "I want you on your best behavior."

"Yes Mrs. Morgan," everyone said in unison.

She smiled and turned to me, pulling me into a hug.

"That goes for you especially," she whispered into my ear. "Joe will be keeping an eye on you but I want you to stay out of trouble and be careful."

I smiled, nodded and pulled away from her.

"Sorry mum," I teased. "But I can't make any promises about staying out of trouble because we both know I'll never keep them."

She sighed, "I know. Just…Don't get caught and end up in CIA HQ again."

I grinned at her, "Will do."

Then I turned and joined my classmates in the helicopter.

Blackthorne – get ready to meet The Gallagher girls.

* * *

**The next chapter will be back to Zach's POV!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Mel**


	4. The Arrival

****

Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!

I want to say a huge thank you to LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376 for beta reading this chapter!

I'm sorry it took so long!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Arrival

**Zach POV**

It had been two days since the concert and I couldn't get the Gallagher girl that had been singing on stage out of my head. I couldn't understand why either, she'd been nothing but ordinary – other than the whole spy thing.

"Mr. Goode," Solomon's voice rang out across the classroom.

I looked away from the window and back at him.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking, "The answer?"

"I didn't hear you," I admitted as the rest of my classmates snickered.

"How do you tell when someone is lying?" he asked, probably for the second or third time – I wouldn't know, I hadn't been listening.

"Their eyes dilate, their voice changes pitch and their heart rate speeds up," I said.

Like any other day, there was no compliment. Instead, he continued on as though I'd never spoken or been spoken to.

"Highly trained operatives will know how to stop these effects by leveling their voices their heart rates and keeping their eyes normally dilated," Solomon droned on but once again I ignored him, thinking about the singer from the concert.

* * *

It was dinner time when I finally came out of my thoughts. Dr. Steve, our headmaster(,) stood at the podium, ready to speak.

"I have an announcement to make," he said. "We are having some guests very shortly."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door to the dinning room opened and I, along with everyone else, turned towards it.

Jaws dropped.

Forks and knives clattered to the table.

The room went deathly silent.

Fifteen Gallagher girls entered the room.

At first, I stared at them in shock, just like everybody else, but shortly after I regained my composure and searched for the singer from the concert. Sadly, she was no where to be seen but that didn't make sense. Every other girl from the concert was now walking down the aisle and I was certain there were fifteen of them.

They stepped up on to the raised platform at the front of the hall and that was when I first saw her. She had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, about medium height. She was smiling and laughing with three of the girls we'd found at the concert but I knew for sure that she hadn't been there – I would have noticed her.

That meant that whoever that singer had been wasn't here, instead, she was replaced by one of the most amazing girls I'd ever seen.

"I'd like to introduce to you the sophomore students of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," Dr. Steve said after greeting the girls. "Some of your classmates had a chance to meet them a few days ago but now rather then your targets, they are your classmates."

As Dr. Steve ended his speech, Solomon walked into the room from the door that the girls had just entered from. I noticed the girl I hadn't seen before turn to look at him and the second her eyes landed on him, they lit up.

She broke away from the other girls and walked down the stairs of the stage. The entire room watched in shock, other than the other Gallagher girls, as Solomon embraced the girl in a tight hug and whispered something to her. She grinned at him as she pulled back and nodded before turning back to the other girls.

"You want to sit?" her voice rang out across the room and all fifteen of them walked over an empty table and took a seat, instantly starting up conversation. I wondered what was going on there. Solomon obviously knew her and was close to her. I'd never even seen Solomon smile but in that moment he'd looked happier then I'd ever seen any one.

I would have continued thinking about it if the rest of the room hadn't slowly broke out into loud noise again as the boys finally got over the shock of seeing girls in our school.

I, however, couldn't take my eyes off the girl, who, as the rest of the room began talking, turned around to smile at me.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

When we finally arrived at Blackthorne everyone was majorly excited and couldn't wait to surprise the boys as we'd been told they had no idea we were coming. Liz was excited to see Jonas again, while Macey was excited to meet Kirk and Bex, Grant. I, myself, was anxious about seeing Zach Goode again as he had been on my mind, again, since we got on the helicopter.

We walked through the halls until we got to the dinning room doors. Macey stepped forward and pushed them open, causing the entire room to turn and stare at us. I took my surroundings and as many of the boy's faces in as I could as their mouths hung open and they dropped their cutlery to the tables.

For the briefest of seconds, my eyes skimmed over Jonas, Grant, Kirk and Zach sitting over to the side of the room but I quickly looked back to the front of the room to stop anyone from seeing me looking at them. After all, as far as any of them knew, they'd never met me as I was completely disguised during the concert - Solomon's idea, not mine.

We walked up to the front of the room and onto the raised platform with every ones' attention on us.

"I'd like to introduce to you the sophomore students at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," the man who I knew to be Blackthorne's headmaster, Dr. Steve, spoke to the room. "Some of your classmates have had a chance to meet them a few days ago but now rather then your targets, they are your classmates."

That was when I got my first glimpse of my godfather at Blackthorne. He walked through the same door we just had and towards us. I instantly smiled at him and stepped down from the raised platform. He reached me and pulled me into a hug.

"I hear I'm meant to be watching you," he whispered to me, grinning. "Try not to get me in trouble with your mother."

I pulled back to grin at him before nodding and turning back to the others. You want to sit?" I asked them.

They all nodded and joined me at a nearby empty table, instantly starting to talk again. The boys around us began to talk at the same time we did. I glanced behind me towards Zach and the other boys, only to see him staring at me. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to my friends.

That, however, didn't stop me from noticing that his eyes were on me for the rest of dinner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**In case anyone is confused, I want to explain to you that Cammie was in disguise at the concert, wearing a brunette wig and that is why none of the Blackthorne Boys recognise her.**

**I hope that clears it up!**

**I'm now offically on holidays so I should be able to post more often (I hope)!**

**Please Review,**

**Mel**


	5. I Already Have My Guide

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

I Already Have My Guide

**Zach POV**

It was our first lesson of the day, also our first lesson with the Gallagher Girls and I was yet to see one particular Gallagher Girl since dinner last night.

"Gentlemen," Solomon's voice reached us as he entered the room. "We will be having some of our guests joining this class."

He stepped to the side to reveal four Gallagher girls, one of which was the girl that I couldn't take my eyes off of and the other three of which where the last three girls to be found at the concert.

"Ladies," Solomon continued from his perch on his desk. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

One of the girls stepped forward with a smile a on her face and, as Jonas suddenly sat up straight in his chair, I remembered her as being the girl that he'd nearly walked into.

"I'm Liz Sutton," she smiled. "And I'm on the research and development track."

"Have a seat Ms. Sutton," Solomon said. "Mr. Taylor is also on the research and development track. I'm sure he'll be able to help you find your way."

She smiled at Jonas before taking the seat next to him.

A second girl stepped forward and I instantly recognized her as the girl that was wearing a black mini-skirt, black boots and a red top. She had been leaning against the wall next to the backstage door and Kirk had been the one to find her.

"I'm Macey McHenry," she told us proudly, "The Senator's daughter."

Wait. The Senator's daughter was a spy in training?

"Take a seat Ms. McHenry," Solomon told her. "Mr. Genev will be your guide."

Macey took a seat as the next girl stepped forward – the girl that had been standing under the tree at the back of the crowd when Grant found her.

"I'm Bex," she announced. "I'm also the only non-America Gallagher Girl in history." As she spoke, a thick British accent that I hadn't noticed before leaked into her voice, proving that she indeed wasn't American.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Newman, Ms. Baxter," Solomon told her before his glance went back to the fourth, and final, girl. She stepped forward and every eye in the room landed on her, almost as though she demanded our attention without even speaking.

"I'm Cammie Morgan," she said, finally giving me her name. "And I already have my guide." With that, Cammie stepped forward and slipped into the seat next to me, smirking at me the whole way.

Though I couldn't place it, I could have sworn there was something familiar about that smirk but before I could think any more of it – Bex, who was in the seat in front of Cammie, turned around to look questioningly at her. Cammie grinned at the other girl and nodded slightly, answering a silent question that I didn't understand.

Heck, I'd never understand girls – especially _spy_ girls.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

We had just been given our new schedules and Bex, Liz, Macey and I were glad to see that we had our first lesson together. It wasn't until we arrived at the classroom to find Joe Solomon leaning against the wall next to the door that I realized we had him for a teacher our first lesson.

"Oh great," I groaned jokingly at my godfather. "We have _you_."

Solomon grinned at me, "Get used to it, Cam. From now on I'm your teacher."

I groaned, for real this time, as Solomon turned and walked into the classroom.

"Gentlemen," Solomon greeted the boys that already sat waiting. "We will be having some of our guests joining this class."

He stepped closer to his desk and away from us, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. In the process, he made us visible to the group of boys sitting in the room. I noticed Zach, Kirk, Grant and Jonas were all in this class, along with eleven other boys.

"Ladies," Solomon started. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

I knew, as well as my friends, that it wasn't really a question – more like an order. We shared a small smile before Liz stepped forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonas straighten up slightly in his seat, obviously trying to get a better look at her.

"I'm Liz Sutton," she smiled at them. "And I'm on the research and development track."

"Have a seat Ms. Sutton," Solomon told. "Mr. Taylor is also on the research and development track. I'm sure he'll be able to help you find your way."

Liz smiled at Jonas before taking the seat next to him. I'm almost certain that she didn't realize her mistake, though, both Solomon and I did. She sat down next to Jonas without even having to be told who he was and we weren't meant to know.

Solomon's eyes landed on me for the briefest of seconds and I noticed his raised eyebrows and silent question. I nodded slightly, silently admitting to having hacked into the Blackthorne computer. He smiled slightly, proud of me.

"I'm Macey McHenry," Macey's voice interrupted our silent exchange, "The Senator's daughter."

Several of the boy's faces showed surprise. Spies were usually people who could float into the background and disappear with out anyone realizing. It would be awfully hard to do that when you're the senator's daughter; I guess they weren't expecting it.

"Take a seat Ms. McHenry," Solomon told her. "Mr. Genev will be your guide."

Macey, too, made the same mistake as Liz – sitting down next to Kirk without even having to be told. Luckily, again, no one noticed.

Other then Solomon – but Solomon notices everything.

He just rolled his eyes.

Bex stepped forward, "I'm Bex. I'm also the only non-America Gallagher Girl in history."

Bex deliberately let her British accent leak into her voice during the last sentence in order to prove her point.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Newman, Ms. Baxter," Solomon told her.

As Bex took her seat, every eye in the room fell on me and I smiled. When I wasn't being a pavement artist I stood out amazingly in a crowd, which was why it was strange that I blended in so easily, and it was also why in a room full of people I seemed to demand everyone's attention.

"I'm Cammie Morgan," I announced before my eyes landed on Zach and I smirked at him. "And I already have my guide."

Before anyone could even take in what I'd said, I took the empty seat next to Zach and behind Bex. If Solomon was going to give us guides, I was at least going to use it to my advantage to find out more about Zach. After all, I didn't actually need a guide - I already knew the main halls and a few secret passages after I went looking around last night.

As I sat down, Bex turned around to question me silently. Without me having to even tell her, she'd finally discovered what I had been doing looking at the student list after we'd found Jonas's file – I'd been looking at a boy myself, Zach – and she wanted to know if her assumptions were correct.

I grinned and nodded in response before turning my attention back to Solomon as he started the class.

* * *

**Did you like the new chapter?**

**Review and tell me :)**

**Mel**


	6. A Smirk And An Extremely Amused Look

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**I only need ten more until I reach one hundred!**

**Here's the latest chapter and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

A Smirk And An Extremely Amused Look

**ZPOV**

"You weren't at the CoveOps mission a few days ago," I stated as I was showing Cammie to our next class.

She turned to smirk at me in that oddly familiar way, looking amused, "Wasn't I?"

I shook my head, "All the other Gallagher girls who arrived yesterday were there but you weren't."

The smirk on Cammie's face only got bigger, "Things aren't always what they seem, Zach."

I blinked in surprise, "I never told you my name."

"I know," was Cammie's simple answer as we entered our classroom.

"Then how did you know it?" I asked.

The smirk was instantly back in place, "I know a lot about you Zachary Goode."

"How much is a lot?" I asked, slightly worried.

She threw me a highly amused look over her shoulder as she walked towards two other Gallagher girls on the other side of the room, "Let's just say that Blackthorne really needs to update its fire wall."

With that, she walked away, smirking, and I sat down in my usual seat – beyond confused and slightly baffled.

* * *

**CPOV**

Having Zach ask me every ten minutes what I knew about him and how, was highly amusing. His comment earlier today had confirmed that he had no idea that I'd been at the concert the other day and I was happy I'd been able to pull that off.

When he'd asked in front of the other Gallagher girls, they'd laughed at him, knowing that he'd never find out my secrets unless I wanted him to. After that, he'd stopped asking but I could see the curiosity still burning in his eyes as we separated for dinner, me heading off with the Gallagher Girls and him with his friends.

As Liz was telling us some of the 'amazing' things she'd learned in her Research and Development class with Jonas, with my spy training I could tell someone was coming towards us. Not moments later, Joe Solomon's voice spoke near my ear.

"Your mother is on the phone and she wishes to check in with you," he told me. "She was surprised to hear that you were yet to cause any major trouble."

I smiled slightly, knowing that my mum would have indeed thought that.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'm coming."

I smiled apologetically at my friends as I stood up and left the dinning hall. As I did though, I could still feel the curious glance of a certain Blackthorne Boy as I left the room.

* * *

**ZPOV**

I spent the rest of the school day showing Cammie to all of our classes, repeatedly trying to get more information out of her. Sadly, the only thing I received when I asked what she knew was a smirk and an extremely amused look.

The one time I'd asked her with anyone else in hearing range, every Gallagher Girl who heard me, laughed – loudly. I had no idea what was so amusing but after that embarrassing moment, I decided to finally stop asking. However, that still meant that by the time we separated for dinner, Cammie going off with her friends and me going off with mine, I was desperate to know how she knew what she did.

As I sat, lost in thought, during dinner, I saw Solomon walk into the room out of the corner of my eye. He walked straight over to Cammie's table and whispered something to her. She instantly got up and followed Solomon out of the dinning room. Her friends, strangely enough didn't even look bothered and continued on with dinner.

I already knew that the other Gallagher Girls weren't going to say anything after their laughing earlier today, but if anyone else knew anything – I knew Solomon would.

Tonight, I was going to find out what he knew.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**IMPORTANT: I need to find a name for Cammie's 'alterego' (the singer), preferably a fake name or one that's not actually a famous person. If you have any ideas for names, write them in a review and if I choose your suggestion I'll give you full credit :)**

**Thanks!**

**Review,**

**Mel!**


	7. The Mysterious Cammie Morgan

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews****!**

**I was really happy to see such a response and was glad to know that you all actually read my author's notes! I want to thank everyone who gave suggestions for Cammie's cover name: Kitasky123, Maysun Rain, x3lovefangx3, cleopatra82, happy-holly, ., D.L.V., leaps578, cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake, waterdiva2014, .cullenx19x13, bOoKwRm96, DAYLIGHT12 and Twilight113.**

**I ended up choosing** **one of** **bOoKwRm96's suggestions, mixed in with a dedication to Ally Carter, which you will find out later on in the chapter.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Figuring Out The Mysterious Cammie Morgan

**ZPOV**

It was quarter to midnight when I left my room for Solomon's office, hoping to find something that would give some insight into Cammie Morgan. Jonas, Kirk and Grant were all sleeping soundly as I left the room and I hoped they would stay that way until my return.

The corridors of Blackthorne Institute for Boys were eerily silent at this time of night, so when I came to Solomon's office, the sounds coming from inside seemed rather loud. I pressed my ear to the door, making sure the hallway was clear and that I wasn't making a sound, before listening to what Solomon was saying.

* * *

**SPOV (Solomon)**

"She's doing fine," I told Rachel honestly. "Though, she and the other girls had obviously done their research."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"The girls knew who the boys were on their own," I explained what I'd figured out this morning. "I told them to take a seat next to a certain boy and I didn't even have to point out who they were – they already knew."

"Three guesses as to who got the information," she mumbled. "I really do wonder where she gets it from sometimes."

"You know how Cammie is," I sighed. "No one ever knows how she finds these things out. She just does. The apple never falls far from the tree, I guess."

"She's exactly like her father," she agreed proudly. "And you better make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I'll watch her," I laughed. "I'll try to figure out how she does it but I probably won't, even with my experience."

"Please, just try?" Rachel asked of me.

I sighed before agreeing, "Sure. Oh, before I forget, when's Cammie's next concert?"

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm planning the next CoveOps mission," I explained.

"Tomorrow night," she told me.

"Alright," I agreed before remembering something I'd been meaning to tell her. "You know, not a single boy from the last mission recognized her?"

"That's why Cammie's a pavement artist," she pointed out and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"It was a good disguise," I laughed.

* * *

**ZPOV**

There was another brief pause before he sighed again, "Sure. Oh, before I forget, when's Cammie's next concert?"

Cammie's next concert?

"I'm planning the next CoveOps mission," Solomon explained before another pause.

"Alright," he agreed before he sounded amused again. "You know, not a single boy from the last mission recognized her?"

Solomon laughed again.

"It was a good disguise," Solomon complimented.

Disguise?

That was when it clicked – the familiar smirk, the fact that Cammie was the only girl not at the concert and her strange answers to my questions. Cammie _had_ been at the concert; in fact she was the only girl we hadn't found.

The singer was Cammie in disguise.

I grinned as I quietly crept away from Solomon's door and back to my room. I was on my way to figuring out the mysterious Cammie Morgan.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Tonight," Solomon started as he entered the CoveOps class room the following morning. "We will be going on a CoveOps mission to another Lexi Carter concert."

Grins spread across Macey, Liz, Bex and my faces as we heard what Solomon said - another CoveOps mission and, for me, another concert.

"Make sure you're all ready tonight at 1730 hours," Solomon continued. "The helicopter leaves then and you better be on it."

Then, in true Solomon style, he left the room half an hour before the lesson ended. I didn't mind, though, as we'd be seeing plenty of him tonight.

It was my turn to show Zach and the other Blackthorne Boys what us Gallagher Girls could do.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave you in suspence for the next chapter and you were all asking for me to update sooner but it makes the chapters shorter!**

**How'd you all like my first try at Solomon's point of view?**

**I got asked some questions after the last chapter that I can't answer as the person who asked them did it by anonymous review and the only indicator as to who they were was D.L.V. as their name. In order for D.L.V. to still get their answers, I'm going to answer them here and hopefully they'll get to see them. **

**Q: What song was Cammie singing in the first chapter? Was it pop/rock/country/etc.**

**A: When I wrote the chapter I didn't really have a particular song in mind. However, it would have been something up beat that she could dance across the stage through and have the crowd cheering and joining in. Therefore, it would have most likely been a pop or rock song.**

**Q: Was it a song she wrote herself or was she just singing another singer's song?**

**A: During the first chapter, the song Cammie was singing was one of her own but like I said in the last answer I didn't have a particular song in mind. Cammie's auto ego isn't extremely famous (yet) but she does write her own songs rather than singing someone else's.**

**I hope that answers D.L.V.'s questions. If anyone else has any questions they want me to answer in my next post, send them to me in a review and I will happily answer them.**

**Review,**

**Mel :)**


	8. I Was No Where Near Finished

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I'm finally back and will hopefully be updating more regurely :D**

**Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

I Was No Where Near Finished

**Zach POV**

As soon as we arrived at the assignment, all of us stepped out of the helicopter and as I watched Cammie walking with Liz, Bex and Macey, talking quickly and quietly to each other as though the others were trying to figure something out, I began to wonder if I had been right. Maybe Cammie wasn't Lexi Carter; I mean it would be kind of hard for her to do both at once.

Solomon handed us all two different comms units before he disappeared into the crowd. Seconds later, my suspicion towards Cammie flared again when she, too, vanished into the crowd.

"Alright everyone," Solomon's voice came through one of the comms unit. "Your mission here is to find the secret service agents in the crowd. This time you won't know how many of them there are and you'll have to be more careful. All the Gallagher girls from the last assignment were able to identify almost all of you because you were too careless. If a single secret service member out here tonight can identify you tomorrow morning, you failed. Your other comms unit is linked directly up to the secret services'; they can not hear you on the other end."

Then, the comms unit went silent.

It was only moments later that the music of the concert started and people all around me started cheering. I followed their gazes to the stage, where, sure enough, Lexi Carter stepped on stage. I walked closer and as stared up at her, I saw the all too familiar green eyes but with a different face structure and hair.

I smiled, glad that I had indeed been right in my assumptions.

Now, it was time to find the secret service agents.

* * *

The concert was just ending and I had spotted a total of nine secret service agents wondering around.

"All right everyone," Solomon's voice rang through the comms units. "Mr. Jacobs describe one of the secret service agents."

"Women with a stroller near the back of the crowd," Brad answered and I mentally ticked off the women from the list of people I'd found.

"Ms. McHenry?" Solomon prompted.

"The man running the ticket stand," she answered, not missing a beat, and again I ticked the agent off.

"Mr. Genev?"

"The bouncer blocking the back stage door," Kirk answered, giving the most obvious of the agents.

"Mr. Newman?"

"The man wearing a blue jacket in the second row," Grant stated and someone was yet to find say someone I hadn't seen. "He was wearing a red jacket at the start of the concert."

"Ms. Sutton?"

"The women standing on the side of the stage, just behind the curtain and holding a clip board," and once again I ticked them off.

I looked in the direction of the stage and noticed Cammie was no longer on stage, I wondering briefly where she was but was brought back by Mr. Solomon.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"The women talking on the phone to the left of the crowd," he stated with confidence. Another one I'd already seen.

"Ms. Baxter?"

"The man and woman sitting together in the back row of the stands. He's bald and has arms covered in tattoos while she'd wearing a leather jacket and has long blonde hair," she said, crossing off another two.

"Mr. Goode?"

I smiled and answered with the last agent, "The guy in the front row holding the sign that reads 'I Love Lexi Carter'."

"Anyone find any more agents?" Mr. Solomon asked but I was next to certain no one had.

The comms unit was silent as he waited for an answer.

"Yes," Cammie's voice suddenly came through the comms unit. "There was one more."

Everyone, including me, stayed dead silent as we waited to see if we'd all missed someone.

"Identify them Ms. Morgan," Solomon said.

"She was in the group of four girls in the centre of the crowd, the one with brunette hair and Chanel sunglasses sitting on her head," she said.

I blinked; I couldn't even remember seeing a girl that looked like that.

"Did anyone else suspect that girl as an agent?" Solomon asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

No one spoke.

"What made you think that she was an agent, Ms Morgan?" he asked.

"The comms unit you gave us," Cammie began to explain. "Twelve minutes and fifty three seconds ago, static rang through it. That exact moment, the girl flinched."

I felt my eyes widen.

Cammie was on stage and she managed to notice when one girl out of one-thousand or so people flinched right at that moment. I had to admit – she was good.

"Well done Ms. Morgan," Solomon said. "You pass."

With my head slightly bowed, I walked toward the helicopter waiting for us on the helicopter pad. The others were already there, except Cammie and Mr. Solomon. They stepped out of the crowd a few moments later with Solomon's arm slung over Cammie's shoulder. I, again, wondered why they were so close.

We all stepped into the helicopter as Solomon stayed on the ground, obviously getting back some other way.

Just as he was about to close the helicopter door and looked up at us and spoke, "Your father would have been proud of you, Chameleon."

With that, he closed the door and the helicopter lifted into the air.

I glanced at all of my fellow Blackthorne boys and noticed their similarly confused expressions. However, it seemed the Gallagher girls were the complete opposite. All of their eyes rested on Cammie who was staring off out the window.

Was it Cammie that Solomon had been talking to?

At that moment, I knew, I had no where near finished figuring out Cammie Morgan.

* * *

**Heaps of people have been asking if this is going to turn out slightly like a Hannah Montana thing and my answer is: NO!**

**This chapter will most likely be the last we hear of Lexi Carter but I may bring her back at a very later date, though at the moment I doubt it.**

**Please review,**

**Twilight lover**


	9. He Doesn't Even Know the Half of It

**Hey everyone and thanks for all the support and reviews :D**

**As of today, I am on spring break and so I will hopefully be able to post more chapters then usual in the next two weeks to make up for the two weeks that I most likely wont be posting at all due to exams and studying.**

**Also, I know that this chapter isn't very long and it's probably not the best I've ever written but I had to put these two parts into the story so sorry if they're not my best.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

He Doesn't Even Know the Half of It

**CPOV**

"How did you do it?" Macey asked as we sat in our room the morning after the concert. "You were on stage performing all night and yet you still managed to be the only one who found all ten."

I grinned at my three best friends and shrugged, "It's a gift."

"That or it's genetic," Liz laughed.

I laughed too, "Most likely."

"What Solomon said was true Cammie," Bex said suddenly serious. "Your dad would have been proud of you. Any parent would have been."

I smiled sadly, "Thanks Bex."

"No problem," she grinned at me.

"Hey," Liz said suddenly. "Last night, just before we left for the concert, remember you promised you'd tell us what had you so distracted."

"Oh yeah," Macey agreed. "You never did tell us."

"Nothing was really bothering me," I answered as I moved so that I sat Indian style on my bed. "I was just thinking about why Zach was so keen on figuring me out."

"What are you talking about?" Bex asked in confusion.

I smiled slightly, "Do you remember two nights ago at dinner when Solomon came and told me my mother was on the phone?"

They all nodded.

"Well I'd noticed that Zach was trying to find out some information about me and that he'd noticed how close Solomon and I were," I explained. "So I figured I'd give him a little information to stop him from digging too deep. Solomon and I came up with a plan while I was speaking to my mother where Solomon and my mum would have a fake conversation and have Zach overhear it. He did and he now knows that I'm Lexi Carter and thinks he's got me all figured out but he doesn't even know the half of it."

They all shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

"You're good," Macey said in amusement. "Too good."

I grinned at them, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

**ZPOV**

The morning after the concert and I walked into my CoveOps classroom to find it empty other then Cammie who sat in a chair in the back of the room. She didn't even look up as I entered but when she spoke I knew she was a good enough spy that she didn't need to.

"Morning Zach," she greeted. "Enjoy the concert last night?"

As she finally did look up at me, I wasn't surprised by the slightly smug smirk on her face.

"Yes," I said. "I did. I just wonder how you managed to find that last agent just by a small flinch."

She smiled slightly, "Part of being a spy is being able to notice things that others don't."

"I do," I said defensively. "It just seems that you notice more then the rest of us."

"I've been told it's genetic," she said, smiling as though she was remembering an inside joke.

"Oh," I said suddenly, remembering last night. "That's right. I remember Solomon mentioning your father at the end of the concert."

The smirk instantly wiped off her face and her expression became emotionless, "Yes. He did."

"I noticed he spoke as though he _used_ to know him," I said slowly, watching her face. It stayed expressionless.

"He did," she agreed.

"What happened, then?" I asked. "What happened to your dad?"

Her face stayed expressionless as she demanded, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," I answered in frustration, desperate to find out something more about the mysterious girl in front of me.

"Your parents were CIA," Cammie pointed out. "What happened to your parents, Zach?"

I blinked, "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things, Zach, a lot of things I wish I didn't," Cammie answered.

"What do you know about my parents?" I asked my voice stronger and more demanding.

"I know that they never came home," she told me.

I flinched at her bluntness.

"What do _you_ think happened to my dad?" Cammie asked softly as the door to the classroom opened and most of the class filed in, effectively stopping my conversation with her.

Through out the class, however, I couldn't concentrate on what Solomon was saying. Did the same thing that happened to my parents happen to Cammie's dad? Was that what she had meant by it being genetic? Had she gotten it from her dad?

Every answer from Cammie just seemed to bring forward a whole heap of new questions.

* * *

**How'd you all like my little twist at the beginning of the chapter? Cammie and Solomon had it all planned out from the beginning! Aren't they a smart pair? Zach thought he had something figured out but, nope, he only knows what Cammie and Solomon wanted him to know!**

**Also, just reminding you that Zach has absolutely no idea about Cammie's mum and doesn't know that she's a spy or the headmistress of Gallagher (though that might change soon *hint hint*)!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review,**

**Twilight lover.**


	10. Rachael Morgan

**Hey everybody!**

**It has been absolutely ages since I've last updated and for that I'm very sorry.**

**I've been getting lost of asks to update in the past couple of days though and I've had an inspiration, so sorry it took as long as it did but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Rachael Morgan

**ZPOV**

"Zach, what_ are_ you doing?" Grant's voice echoed around our dorm room catching not only my attention but Kirk and Jonas' as well.

"I'm trying to find information on something," I answered distractedly, my eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"You do realize that this obsession you seem to have with Cammie Morgan isn't entirely healthy, don't you?" Kirk asked in clear amusement.

I opened my mouth to respond when Jonas suddenly perked up, "Wait! Did you say Morgan?"

We all turned to look at him in surprise.

"Yes," I answered for him in confusion.

"Morgan, as in Rachael Morgan?" he asked.

"Who's Rachael Morgan?" Grant and I asked at the same time.

"She's said to be the best female spy since Gallagher herself," Jonas explained. "She's also said to be Gallagher Academy's Headmistress. That, however, has never been proven."

"And you think Cammie's her daughter?" I asked in surprise. "But Cammie said it was her dad that she got her spy skills from."

"Did she actually say that or did you just assume that after Solomon's comment the other night?" Kirk asked.

I blinked, "How did you know he was talking about her?"

Kirk smirked at me, "Spies never give away their secrets."

I groaned but otherwise ignored him and went back to what Jonas had said, "You really think both her parents were spies?"

"Do you know anyone who has one spy parent?" Grant asked. "They either have two spy parents or none. It'd be too hard otherwise."

"He has a point," Jonas pointed out.

I nodded in agreement before a thought came to me, "If her mum was a Gallagher girl, do you think maybe her father was a Blackthorne boy?"

"There's a possibility," Jonas agreed, turning to his computer and searching the Blackthorne database.

We all moved over to look at his screen, waiting for the search to finish. Finally, a name came up reading Morgan, Jackson. Jonas quickly clicked on it. A screen popped up but it didn't have the usually details. Instead it had a notice that read: _All information on Morgan, Jackson has been removed from the database and stored in a more secure location for safety reasons._

For a moment, all four of us just stared at the screen.

"I've never heard of that happening before," Kirk spoke.

"Neither have I," Jonas admitted. "You have to be incredibly important for them to put extra security around your file. I can't imagine how important or dangerous this guy must have been to have his information completely removed."

Sighing, I returned to my computer and my own research into the mystery of Cammie Morgan. It was obvious that even Cammie's parents were a mystery.

* * *

**Solomon's POV**

"Rachael," I greeted. "It's good to see you again.

"Hello Joe," Rachael Morgan greeted me back. "Are all the Girls behaving?"

"They are," I answered as we began moving towards the entrance hall of Blackthorne. "And Cammie hasn't caused any trouble yet. In fact, she's done nothing but excel in classes."

Rachael smiled softly to her self, "Good. Hopefully, it will stay that way."

I shook my head in amusement, "I seriously doubt it. Though, I did noticed some of the boys sneaking around. Some of them tried to access Jack's file about an hour ago and they've tried several different methods to access Cammie's information."

Racheal paused in her steps and turned to look at me, "You don't think we're going to have a repeat performance of Josh, do you?"

I locked eyes with her and gave a sad smile, "Let's hope not."

She sighed in resignation before we both turned and headed to the Dinning Hall where Racheal's presence would be announced. Briefly, I wondered if Cammie had been able to find out that her mother was coming, even on short notice. I had a feeling there was more of a chance she had then hadn't.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but if I get enough reviews, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

**Twilightlover.**


End file.
